Middle Earth Cup 3018 - Held in Mordor
by Fili son of Dis
Summary: What if the World Cup of soccer was a tradition in Middle Earth? Here lies the tale of the 3018 tournament held in Mordor.
1. Qualification Rules, Schedules, and Such

Qualification Process of the 3018 Middle Earth Cup (Hosted by Mordor)

6 teams qualify

UMFA (Union of Men Football Association): 1 - 3 teams advance

SRFC (Shire Region Football Clubs): 0 - 1 team advances

EPMEFA (Evil Peoples of Middle Earth Football Association): 1 - 2 teams advance

SDCFA (Seven Dwarf Clans Football Association): 1 - 2 teams advance

EFA (Eldar Football Association): 0 - 1 teams advance

The top team from UMFA advances to the Cup

The top team from the EPMEFA advances to the cup

The top team from the SDCFA advances to the cup

The winner of the SRFC plays the third place from the UMFA in an playoff, the winner advances to the cup

The second place team of the EPMEFA plays a playoff against the second place team from the SDFCA, the winner advances to the cup

The only team from the EFA (Eldar FC) plays the second place team from the UMFA, the winner advances to the cup

Note - The Host team atoumatically qualifies, but must play due to a lack of clubs in qualification

Qualifying Schedule

**UMFA**

**Group A**

Harad FC

Khand FC

Gondor and Rohan Region United

Breeland FC

**Group B**

Umbar Corsairs

Dunland FC

Dale FC

Vales of Anduin FC

**Schedule**

**January 22nd, 3018 **

Harad FC vs Breeland FC

Umbar Corsairs FC vs Dale FC

**January 24th, 3018 **

Dunland FC vs Vales of Anduin FC

Khand FC vs Gondor and Rohan Region FC

**February 18th, 3018 **

Harad FC vs Khand FC

Umbar Corsairs vs Dunland FC

**February 21st, 3018 **

Gondor and Rohan Region United vs Breeland FC

Dale FC vs Vales of Anduin FC

**March 12th, 3018 **

Gondor and Rohan Region United vs HaradFC

Dale FC vs Dunland FC

**March 13th, 3018 **

Umbar Corsairs vs Vales of Anduin FC

Khand FC vs Breeland FC

**March 19th, 3018** - Third Place Match Group A 2nd Place vs Group B 2nd Place

**March 22nd, 3018** - First Place Match Group A 1st Place vs Group B 1st Place

**SRFC**

**Group A **

Old Forest FC

Shire FC

**Schedule**

**February 3rd, 3018 **

Old Forest FC vs Shire FC

**February 10th, 3018 **

Shire FC vs Old Forest FC

**EPMEFA**

**Group A **

Dol Guldur FC

Mordor FC

Goblin Town FC

**Group B**

Isengard FC

Gundabad FC

Moria FC

**Schedule**

**January 22nd, 3018**

Dol Guldur FC vs Goblin Town FC

Isengard FC vs Moria FC

**February 29th, 3018 **

Goblin Town FC vs Mordor FC

Moria FC vs Gundabad FC

**March 15th, 3018**

Isengard FC vs Gundabad FC

Mordor FC vs Dol Guldur FC

**March 18th, 3018** - First Place Match Group A 1st Place vs Group B 1st Place

**SDCFA**

**Stage 1**

**Group A **

Ironfist FC

Blacklock FC

**Group B **

Stonefoot FC

Stiffbeard FC

**Schedule**

**January 2nd, 3017 **

Ironfist FC vs Blacklock FC

Stonefoot FC vs Stiffbeard FC

**Stage 2**

**Group A **

Winner Group A (Stage 1)  
Broadbeam FC

**Group B **

Winner Group B (Stage 1)  
Firebeard FC

**Schedule**

**February 14th, 3018 **

Winner Group A (Stage 1) vs Broadbeam FC

Winner Group B (Stage 1) vs Firebeard FC

**Stage 3**

**Group A **

Winner Group A (Stage 2)  
Winner Group B (Stage 2)  
Longbeard FC (Because they qualified for 3014 Middle Earth Cup)

**Schedule**

**March 8th, 3018 **

Winner Group A (Stage 2) vs Longbeard FC

**March 14th, 3018 **

Winner Group B (Stage 2) vs Winner Group B (Stage 2)

**March 19th, 3018**

Longbeard FC vs Winner Group B (Stage 2)

**Playoffs**

April 2nd, 3018 UMFA 3rd Place vs SRFC Winner

April 5th, 3018 Eldar FC vs UMFA 2nd Place

April 8th, 3018 SDFCA 2nd Place (Stage 3) vs EPMEFA 2nd Place


	2. January 2nd, 3018 - SDCFA Stage 1

January 2nd, 3018

**SDFCA Qualifying Stage 1: Blacklock FC vs Ironfist FC**

This match was much anticipated by the fans of these teams. Two old rivals, who slug it out with eachother almost every Middle Earth Cup Qualifying. The Ironfists were coming out with a newer looking team. Only two players from the 3014 Qualifying remained. The Blacklocks however were the opposite. Only three new faces graced the field. The match got underway at 5:05 Dwarf Standard Time. It began with a furious pace. The new striker for Ironfist FC, Dord Silverboot struck a shot just wide of the net in the 13th minute. AS the game progressed, the older Blacklock club seemed to tire out, and the Ironfists took over the match in the second half. Silverboot scored a beautiful header in the 57th minute. Uor Rocknose scored two more, in the 83rd, and 86th minutes, and the Ironfists came off the field triumphant.

**SDFCA Qualifying Stage 1: Stiffbeard FC vs Stonefoot FC**

A less anticipated match, but just as important. This game was relatively unwatched, although it turned out better than the Blacklock FC vs Ironfist FC match. Mostly old veterans started this game. Stiffbeard fan favorite Tofi Hardnose was out of the lineup sue to an injury. The game started out slow, the teams playing like two heavyweights feeling eachother out. The game picked up in the 34th minute, when Sulki Stoneyes of Stiffbeard FC rushed down the wing, cut in, and finessed a shot into the bottom left corner of the net. The Stonefoots, answered back though. They are known for their powerful shots, and this game showed why. Sparr Ironfoot, an especially hard kicking striker, smashed one in just as the first half was coming to a close. The second half was back and forth. Stonefoot FC scored two, followed by a pair from Jarpi Swiftsilver of Stiffbeard FC. Then, in the 90th minute, Sparr Ironfoot smashed home his brace, and sent the Stonfeet off to Stage 2.


End file.
